1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ferrite cored coil structure for SMD, and fabrication method of the same, and more particularly, to an innovative ferrite cored coil structure for SMD (surface mounting device) in which a stud is protruded out of each of the two ends thereof and associated with a conducting bracket, and the fabrication of the same involves molding technology and punching technology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1(A) shows a ferrite cored coil structure for SMD fabricated according to the conventional technique. As shown in FIG. 1(A), an Ag—Pd alloy is electroplated on the bottom surface 811 of a ferrite core 81 to form two electrodes 812, and the two terminals 821 of a coil 82 wound around the core 81 are fastened thereat by electroplating such that fabrication of the ferrite cored coil structure for SMD 8 is accomplished. However, the ferrite cored coil structure for SMD fabricated as such is disadvantageous owing to the fact that the Ag—Pd alloy used for electroplating is quite expensive, and the treatment of waste water produced by electroplating to meet the requirement of standards for environmental protection is rather difficult to attain. Should the treatment of waste water be incomplete, an immediate impact to the environmental ecological state could not be avoided.
FIGS. 1(B) and 1(C) show another ferrite cored coil structure 9 for SMD fabricated according to the conventional technique. As shown in FIGS. 1(B) and 1(C), a coil 92 is wound around a fabricated ferrite core 91 which is adhered to a base 93 having an electrode 931 with an AB binder so as to form a ferrite cored coil structure 9 for SMD. The ferrite cored coil 9 fabricated as such can do without using Ag—Pd alloy. However, using an extra base causes the increase of the volume and height of the product resulting in increasing the production cost due to complicated fabrication process.
In view of the above mentioned shortcomings inherent to the conventional fabrication technique, the inventor of the present invention disclosed an innovated fabrication technique (refer to Taiwan Pat. No. 458351) shown in FIG. 1(D). The invention effectively rectified the shortcomings inherent to the conventional technique and made it possible for promoting mass production, reducing the production cost and eliminating problematic environmental contamination. However, the invention still remains some disadvantages to be overcome. For example, the stand type SMD structure results in excessive product height that is not well fitted for installing in thin and tiny electronic devices whose available inner space is usually limited.
It is what the reason the inventor has put forth every effort for years by continuous research and experimentation attempting to find out remedies to palliate the inherent shortcomings of every conventional technique including my own previous invention described above, and at last has succeeded in coming out with the present invention.